There is a well-known strain of unicellular green algae Chlorella vulgaris IFR C-111 characterized by high productivity which meets the requirements of industrial cultivation (patent RU 1751981).
The disadvantage of Chlorella vulgaris IFR C-111 lies in the seasonality of its development (during the period from May to December), demand factors of the nutrient medium content, the permanent cycle of the development of cells and the narrow range of cultivation temperatures (26-36° C.).
There is a known strain of unicellular green algae Chlorella vulgaris BIN, with a wide range of temperatures acceptable for cultivation (20-40° C.), which is demanding on the substrate, possesses the ability of cleaning sewage waters (patent RU 2192459), and is applied in the biological rehabilitation of water reservoirs (Bogdanov, 2008).
The disadvantage of Chlorella vulgaris BIN strain is the absence of seasonal reproduction in natural reservoirs complicating its application in different climatic zones. Poor keeping of vitality in water reservoirs at a temperature range from 0 to 16° C. requires the repeated treatment of the reservoir by the algae. The deficient adaptability to natural conditions of the reservoir requires the additional adaptation of the strain. Another deficiency of Chlorella vulgaris BIN is the narrow adaptation range—only to certain sewage waters.
The aim of the invention is to create a new strain of unicellular green algae Parachlorella nurekis 1904 KIEG which will differ by a higher productivity, seasonal reproduction in natural watersheds and vitality at temperature intervals from 0 to 16° C., and will possess the ability to adapt to natural conditions in different climatic zones, and eradicate cyanobacteria, bacteria and fungi.